


Thoughts of Life(Science)

by ohhh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Anatomical Descriptions, F/M, Oblivius Party, Overly critical and Observant party, These wierdos are just so endearing!, roomies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhh/pseuds/ohhh
Summary: Just Hange and Levi being workaholics...Hope you enjoy! Inspired by Sleepyheadvens worderfully written fic tittled "Challenge Accepted"





	Thoughts of Life(Science)

**Author's Note:**

> Blessed day to whom ever you are!  
> Enjoy!

The day she started to question her decision on rooming with Levi Ackerman was one of the day she saw him had his guard down, his actions took over than that of actively avoiding her exiatance and routinely aware of I-Dont-want-to-see-your-shitty-face-and-have-your-companion-forany-of-my-fucking-wonderfull-existance-because-your-annoying-as-hell kinda vibe. 

the reliazation dawned her just before finishing outline objectives for the research project her team had happily started just this week and although having been a woman whose happiness lie on her work and scientific insights, she too needs a break every now and then. So Hanji Fucking Zoe began to trek towards the kitchen where her granola bars stored in her cabinette space awaits ready to be mechanically digested, moved from the mouth through peristaltic movement by the esophagus, digested by peptic acid in the stomach, go through my intestines for nutrient and water abaorption so she could do her research and annoy her cleanfreak of a roommate. Then after the metabolism of food it all comes down to being shit....(life)science really is wonderfull. Without building and destroying chemical compounds humans are able to use these inorganic and organic materials as source of fuel for energy and body repaire and growth!

She thought sighing as she ate and contemplated her blessing this week.  
and just as she finish her second to the last bite the bathroon door opens and a funsized man with dripping jetblack hair stayled in a buzzcut, strong jaw, cute pointy nose, narrow eyes in icy bluegray color. Toned neck with creamy skin extending from the dip of the colar bone to the extremities, packed bicepts, pectorals, and abdominal muscles partially moist from comming out of the shower rushing his way to his own room never minding the shitty glasses observant eyes, he's gonna be late and he does not want jean nor eren to waste another batch of good ground coffe to the mop bucket.

As for our sleep deprived researcher, (life) science has really esplended way of rendering structural forms of life, and did just great with Levis Gluteus.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup thats it sorry to dissapiont, and thanks for reading or for a kudos / comment hahaha.  
> Tell what you think guys!  
> I love critics!


End file.
